


A Grimm Reunion

by Shadowwrath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwrath/pseuds/Shadowwrath
Summary: When Weiss left Atlas for Mistral, she didn't expect to run into her friends from Beacon, nor did she expect to fight a giant monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envision Team RWBY's reunion. As some can probably tell, this was inspired by a certain fight scene from a certain movie. Kudos to anyone who knows which one.
> 
> Now for the standard disclaimer: RWBY and Final Fantasy are property of Rooster Teeth and Square Enix, respectfully. All characters, creatures, places, etc. belong to their respective owners.

If you were to ask Weiss Schnee about the day she reunited with the rest of her team, she would tell you that it was a good day turned bad that easily became the best day that she had in her entire life. It all started when she arrived at Mistral after escaping Atlas. After the pilot of the airship that she rode let her out of the cargo hold, she thanked and paid him, and quickly made her way to Haven Academy. On the way there, she thought she saw a flash of white enter a café. She quickly went into the shop and saw none other than her sister at the counter, getting a cup of coffee.

Winter was in her uniform, with her weapon hanging from her left hip. After picking up her cup, she turned around and started to raise it to her lips, only to stop halfway.”Weiss?” she all but whispered, eyes wide with surprise.

“Hi Winter,” Weiss replied with a smile.

Winter took a quick look around the café, before guiding Weiss to a nearby table. “What are you doing here?” she asked. “I thought you were in Atlas.”

Weiss sighed and took a deep breath before she began to tell her tale. She told Winter everything, from the charity event and their father appointing Whitley as the new heir to the Schnee Dust Company, to her successfully summoning her knight, overhearing the conversation between their father and General Ironwood, and escaping the family mansion. Throughout the whole story, Winter remained quiet and emotionless, only breaking her silence long enough to take a sip from her coffee or to order Weiss her own drink.

When she was done talking, Weiss wrapped her hands around her cup as she waited for Winter’s response. With a sigh of her own, the older Schnee calmly said, “I hope that you understand the consequences of your actions.”

Weiss somberly nodded her head. “Klein will lose his job if Father ever finds out that he helped me escaped, and I’ll lose everything, but I can’t just stay in my room while bad things are happening, Winter. Not when I can be out here doing something to help.”

The specialist raised an eyebrow. “When did you become so noble?”

Weiss smiled. “I guess that my teammates have rubbed off on me.”

“I see.” Winter looked at their now empty cups. “Maybe we should go to my place.”

“Of course.”

They left the café and started to go to Haven Academy. They didn’t get far when there was a flash of light in the sky. Dark clouds started to form around the light. After a few seconds, they exploded, revealing a massive … something. It had a black scaly torso, muscular arms and legs with large talons, six large wings, three long tails with with sharpened spearhead-like tips, a lengthy neck, white spikes protruding from its spine, and a head with an ivory skull, red face markings, pale fangs, and six crimson eyes. Whatever this thing was, it was clearly a Creature of Grimm. Spreading out of its limbs, the monster let out a fearsome roar.

“No,” Winter whispered, eyes wide with fear.

“Winter?” Weiss asked. “What is that thing?”

“Weiss,” the specialist looked at her sister, “that is a Bahamut, one of the most powerful types of Grimm.”

“How do we defeat it?”

“I don’t know.” Winter looked back at the Bahamut just in time to see it raise its head, a ball of light forming in its mouth. “We need to move! Now!”

The Grimm then snapped its head forward, spitting out a massive sphere of energy towards the sisters. Winter quickly summoned a glyph to launch them to safety, but they only got several feet away before the sphere connected with the ground. It exploded, the resulting shockwave catching sisters and sending them flying into a wall. They then fell to the ground, barely conscious, while the Bahamut landed in the center of the newly formed crater.

Winter raised her head and turned to her sister. “Weiss?” When the only response she got was a groan of pain, the concern on face melted away into pure, unrestrained rage. She stood up, ripped her weapon out of its sheath, and charged the Grimm while yelling, “You monster!”

Weiss looked up and shouted, “Winter! No!”

The Bahamut opened its mouth wide and snapped its head towards the specialist in an attempt to eat eat her. Winter didn’t stop running towards the waiting maw until she felt a metallic hand on her left shoulder. The hand then pulled her back behind its owner, a tall girl with long, unruly blonde hair. “I hope you’re hungry!” the girl yelled before she slammed her right fist into one of the Bahamut’s fangs, shattering it. The monster reared back its head and roared in pain as the girl turned to Winter. “Take care of Weiss!”

“Yang?” Weiss asked as she slowly stood up.

The blonde flash the Schnee a smile and a wink. “We’ll catch up later!” Yang turned back to the Grimm, and snapped her left wrist, extending Ember Celica. “For now, I have a monster to fight!”

Yang charged the Bahamut, and punched it in the groin with her left fist, firing off a blast from her gauntlet, and followed it with an uppercut from her cybernetic arm to the dragon’s sternum. The monster rose to its full height and raised a clawed arm in preparation for a swiping attack. Yang watched the offending limb as she got ready to dodge, but she didn’t have to. A small, green, spinning, bladed object struck the Grimm in one of its eyes, making it flinch in pain. Yang smiled as she watched the weapon fly back into the waiting hand of its owner, Lie Ren.

The Bahamut turned its attention to the newcomer before a distinct gunshot rang out and another one of its eyes exploded. Weiss turned to the source of the attack and gasped. Standing there, with a tattered red cape and a crimson scythe, was none other than her former team leader. While the Bahamut tried to recover from losing two eyes, Ruby shouted, “Yang!” When the blonde looked at her sister, the brunette pointed a finger, and yelled, “Move!”

Weiss looked in the direction that Ruby was pointing in and saw Nora with Magnhild in its grenade launcher configuration. As Yang scrambled to move out of the way, the orange-haired fired a volley of explosives that rocked the monster. With a mighty roar, it took flight.

“That’s not good!” someone shouted. Weiss turned towards the voice to see Jaune staring at the Grimm, Crocea Mors drawn. Weiss looked back at Bahamut, and watched it whip a building with its tails. The establishment fell apart, with pieces of debris falling straight for her.

To this day, Weiss can’t explain why she didn’t move. She knew that had to get out of the way. She wanted to do so. Every fiber in her being screamed for her to move. Six outside voices yelled the same thing, but instead, she just stood there, frozen. Not a single muscle budged a single inche. That was until she felt the blow. Not the sickening crunch that she was expecting, but a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her.

The next thing she knew, she was lying face down on the ground for the second time that day. Weiss lifted her head to see that she was just a few feet away from the pile of rubble. “Are you okay?” her rescuer asked.

When Weiss craned her neck so that she can see who it was, the first thing she registered was a pair of black cat ears. Underneath them were two amber eyes full of concern. “Blake,” Weiss pointed at the Faunus’s ears, “where’s your bow?”

“Seriously?” someone shouted. Both Blake and Weiss towards the source of the voice to see that was Sun. The monkey Faunus was looking at them, arms outstretched in mock anger. “She saved you, and that’s the first thing you say?”

Whatever Weiss was going to say died in her throat when Blake shouted, “Sun, look out!”

Before Sun could react to Blake’s warning, let alone the incoming threat, some more falling debris, something wrapped itself around him, and pulled him to safety. When the dust cleared, Weiss saw that Sun was lying at the feet of his own teammates while trying to untangle himself from Scarlet’s grappling hook.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Neptune said to his leader.

“Fine,” Sun said as he got to his feet, “but later.”

“Fine,” the blue-haired boy agreed.

“Now if you are done,” Weiss calmly stated, “how are we going to kill this thing?”

“Guys,” Jaune said, “look.”He pointed at a large tower that was currently under construction. “If we can somehow get it in there…”

“We can trap it,” Winter finished for him. “Smart, but how?”

Ruby watch the Bahamut’s movements, and realized its flight pattern. “I got it!” she exclaimed as she turned to her former teammates. “We to use the same move that won us the first round of the tournament!”

Nodding, Weiss drew Myrtenaster while Ruby, Blake, and Yang got into position. Chambering ice dust, she waved her weapon, creating a ramp out of ice. Turning to Yang, she shouted, “Now!”

The blonde ran towards the ramp as fast as she could. Once her feet touched the ice, she started to fire Ember Celica to increase her momentum. Running beside the ramp, Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang, who caught the weapon and pulled on it. As Yang flew off the ramp, Blake jumped onto Ruby’s shoulders. The younger girl then used Crescent Rose to launch the cat Faunus past the blonde. Blake then whipped Gambol Shroud forward, sending Yang flying towards the Bahamut. Yang pulled her right fist back, and then punched the Grimm squarely in the chest with all of her strength. The combined forces were more than enough to send the monster crashing into the tower.

Yang started running to the tower as soon as her feet touched the ground, Weiss and the others in close pursuit. Once there, Weiss used a glyph to jump to a ledge halfway up the tower. Looking around, she saw that everyone else was scattered throughout the building. Down below, the Bahamut struggled to get off its back. With a triumphant roar, it rolled over and started to fly to the top of the tower. As it flew, it opened its mouth, a second ball of light forming.

As it flew past him, Jaune slashed at the Grimm, but did no harm to the monster. Seeing this, he sheathed his sword and jumped to the next support beam. Mid-jump, he stretched out his hand, intending to grab ahold of the beam. Instead, Sage grabbed his hand and threw the blond towards the Bahamut. Before he could reach it though, he lost his momentum and began to fall back down.

“Jaune!” Looking down, the blond saw Nora smiling at him with her hammer at the ready. Knowing what she was going to do, Jaune pulled out his shield and planted both of his feet against it. Just before he hit her, Nora hammered his shield, firing a dust blast for good measure. Jaune placed his shield back on his hip after the blow sent him flying back up.

As the blond rose up the tower, Ren fell down it. As they passed each other, Ren grabbed Jaune’s hand and threw him up towards Scarlet’s grappling hook.  After Jaune grabbed it, Scarlet jumped off the support beam he was standing on, using his weight to pull Jaune up. The blond then released the hook, and grabbed onto Neptune’s outstretched trident. The blue-haired boy then swung his weapon, launching Jaune towards Sun, who was hanging from a support beam by his tail. The monkey Faunus grabbed Jaune’s hand, and then threw him.

As he flew past her, Winter used a glyph to increase his speed. Yang jumped up, cupped hands under Jaune’s feet, and catapulted him up to Blake, who threw Gambol Shroud to him. He grabbed the weapon, and was whipped up even higher to Weiss. Standing next to her was her knight who she summoned when she realized what was happening. The knight repeated what Yang did, but with much more force. Ruby then used Crescent Rose to give Jaune one last boost of speed that sent him flying out of the top of the tower.

The Bahamut turned around and fired a flare at him. Jaune pulled out his shield and flew straight into the ball of energy. The blond later told Weiss that when he was in the flare, he could feel it sapping all of his momentum. Jaune knew that he was not going to make it, that he failed once again. That’s when something impossible happened.

“Jaune,” said a voice that couldn’t have possibly be there. “I know that it is frustrating, but you can’t give up.” Jaune saw Pyrrha smiling before him, but that could not be. She was dead. She outstretched her hand. “Let’s try that again.” Against all common sense that said that there was no hand there, Jaune took it.

Down on the ground below, Weiss watched as Jaune flew out of the flare with speed that was somehow increased even further. The blond then reached the Bahamut and land on its back and combined his sword and shield into a bigger sword. He then then dragged Crocea Mors along the monster’s spine. When he reached the base of the tails, he slashed them, severing them. With that, both Jaune and the Bahamut began the long descent to the ground.

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and went spread-eagle, slowing down his fall. The Bahamut, however, didn’t bother with reducing its speed as it fell head first into the now abandoned tower. Once it reached the bottom of the building, the whole construction site went up in a huge explosion.

The explosion was the least of Weiss’s worries. As she watched Jaune fall, she turned to her friends and asked, “Did he ever work on his landing strategy?”

“No,” Red deadpanned.

“Should we help him?” Yang asked, concerned.

“He’ll be fine,” Ruby waved her off.

“Ruby,” Blake turned to the scythe wielder, “that’s what you said when Weiss fell from that Nevermore during Initiation.”

Winter snapped her attention to her sister. “You did what?”

“And she was fine!” Ruby retorted.

“Didn’t Jaune catch her?” Yang asked.

“He did,” Ren answered, “but it didn’t help.”

Weiss sighed. “I’ll take care of this.” She then turned to her knight. With a silent command, she had it lower a single cupped hand to ground. After Weiss stepped on the hand, the knight catapulted her towards Jaune.

Once she reached him, Weiss wrapped her right arm around her waist. “Hold on!” she shouted over the rush of the wind. With a nod, Jaune wrapped his own arms around Weiss. With that out of the way, the platinum blonde used Myrtenaster to summon a series of glyphs to slow down their descent to a leisurely pace.

When their feet hit solid ground, they separated. Jaune thanked Weiss, who responded with a smile and a nod. Their friends ran up to them, but before they could say anything, a man that Weiss recognized as Ruby’s uncle, Qrow, came up to them with a grim expression and said, “We need to talk.”

The next few hours were spent with several long and stressful conversations about what happened since the Fall and what was happening right then and there. Just in case the topics weren’t bad enough, Winter and Qrow were constantly at eachother's throats, Team SSSN was one argument after another, Blake introduced her parents who both seemed to have a problem with Schnee sisters, and a kid named Oscar claimed that he was also Ozpin. But none of that bothered Weiss as much as the bridge that grew between her and her former teammates.

That night, when everything settled down, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ended up sleeping in the same room which was, as Yang put it, “Just like old times.” But as laid in their beds wide awake, they all knew that this wasn’t at all like old times. After Ruby repositioned herself for the millionth time, Weiss decided that she had enough, as did Yang apparently.

“Okay, this needs to stop,” the blonde said as she sat up in her bed.

“What?” Ruby asked as she too sat up.

“Before the Fall, we were best friends,” Yang started, “so why does it seem that I’m sharing a room with three strangers?”

The other three girls opened their mouths to retort and immediately closed them. As much as three hated to admit it, Yang was right. They were no longer the young naive girls who entered Beacon with grand dreams of heroism. They were the battle hardened survivors of an event that left them with deep scars, some more so than others.

“We’ve changed, Yang,” Weiss said after a long, awkward silence. “We’ve changed, and don’t think that we can ever go back to what we used to be. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Blake looked at her lap. “This is all my fault.”

Ruby’s head turned so fast, Weiss was afraid that she might of snapped her neck. “How can you say that?” she shouted. “All of this is Salem’s fault, not yours!”

The Faunus turned to the burnette, tears in her eyes. “After the fall, I blamed myself for what happened to Yang’s arm, so I left. I thought that I was protecting the three of you, but Sun explained that I was really hurting you. I should have stayed, but I ran. Again.” At this point, she was crying freely.

Yang got up and went over to hug her former partner. “We should have done a lot of things. Weiss should have fought her father when he took her back to Atlas, I should have gone after Ruby when she left, and both of you should have stayed, but we didn’t. Like Ruby said, it’s not your fault.”

“Besides,” Ruby said with a soft smile, “if you didn’t leave, we may never had met your parents.”

Weiss smirked. “They seem nice, even if they do hate me.”

Blake snapped her attention to the Schnee, ready to yell at her, but any retort died in her throat when she saw the playful spark in the platinum blonde’s eyes. With a smirk of her own, the raven-haired replied, “Can you blame them with what your family was done?”

“My family’s never done anything to earn their strife.”

Yang frowned. “Are you serious? Your father--”

The Schnee’s expression soured. “That man is not my family, just like the three of you are not my friends.”

Ruby looked like she was physically struck. “What do you mean?”

Weiss’s face softened. “You are my family.”

Ruby squealed in delight as she tackled her former partner in a hug. With an undignified squeak, Weiss fell to the ground, taking the brunette with her.

Blake and Yang chuckled as they watched the scene. “Congratulations, Sis! You just ruined the moment!”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby said from the two man pile.

“No you’re not!” Weiss shouted. “Now get off me you dolt!”

As the two of them got off the floor, Blake rolled her eyes with a soft sigh. “I guess some things never change.”

Yang chuckled and turned to the Faunus, “Yeah, but Weiss is right. I can’t think of anything that we’ve done to anger your parents.” The blonde’s smile fell. “Wait. You didn’t tell them about my Belladone puns, have you?”

After laughing for several minutes, the girls went back to bed with huge grins and the knowledge that Team RWBY was back together. As she fell to sleep, Weiss knew that while that day started off good and quickly turned bad, it was easily the best day that she had in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Before you go there, I will not apologize for anything, and I have absolutely zero regrets.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
